Unwanted
by Lizzie Pearl
Summary: Hi, I am Rose Weasley. I am 15 years old and I HATE my family! Ok, maybe I don't hate them but they hate me. In my first year at Hogwarts I was put in slytherin. Malfoy was put in Gryffindor so now he has replaced me. He sits where I used to sit and the w
1. Chapter 1

Rose's POV

Hi, I am Rose Weasley. I am 15 years old and I HATE my family! Ok, maybe I don't hate them but they hate me. In my first year at Hogwarts I was put in slytherin. All of my cousins refused to talk to me so I was forced to make friends with the first person I met. The first person I met happened to be Grace Goyle. My family hate her as well, just because of her last name! Well Albus made friends with his fellow Gryffindor Scorpios Malfoy and they have been VERY welcoming to him! At the annual Christmas party Scorpios was invited and sat where I usually sat. Naturally I hate him. That's when I realised I wasn't wanted. Ever since then I have stayed at Hogwarts during holidays and when I had to go home for the summer I stayed in my room. When I see my cousins at school they smirk and whisper, "Traitor." Part of me wants my family to forgive me but that will NEVER happen. ONe day I will write a book about my life and the whole world will know what a horrible family I have. Then THEY will be sorry!

I waved goodbye to my parents while they cooed over their PRECIOUS Hugo.

With a sigh I went to find Grace.

"ROSIE!" someone yelled, Grace was running towards me.

"Hi Grace," I smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"So how are you?" she asked happily.

"Fine, although the holidays were SO boring, like always," I said bitterly.

"Did Malfoy go to the christmas party?"she inquired.

"He always goes, this year he helped Albus and James prank me, I had to do the potions essay 5 times because they kept destroying it and mum takes my wand away for the holidays so I couldn't rep are it, HUGO gets to keep his wand," I grumble.

"Your parents are so mean, just because you are a slytherin doesn't mean you are evil and your cousins are so nasty, Fred Weasley just stole my necklace and won't give it back," she complained.

"I will get it back for you, let's go find him," I frowned, I hate talking to my family.

We walked down the train until we found the Weasley/Potter/ Weasley or Potter friends compartment.

"Fred give her necklace back to her!" I demanded.

Everyone turned to stare at us.

"Go away, we don't want your germs in here," Malfoy snickered.

"Yeah, can't you tell when your not wanted Rosie," James mocked, causing everyone but Grace and I to laugh.

I blinked back tears, I know they hate me but the have never said anything that mean.

"Just give the necklace back," I ordered.

"Nah, it's a nice necklace, should only be worn by pretty girls," Fred grinned.

Scorpios's POV

I could see she was about to cry but I could hardly say anything.

It really is not any of my business, Al always says she is horrible and nasty.

"What did Grace do to you, Fred?" Rose challenged.

"She is a slytherin," Fred said in a well duh voice.

"And your a gryffinbore," Rose smirked.

This was going to coarse an argument.

"Shut up, nobody likes you, last year I overheard Hermione and Ron talking about what a disappointment you are," James snapped.

"Liar!" she growled, her voice cracked though.

"Oh, is poor little Rosie getting upset," Fred mocked.

"Stop it guys," Dom rolled her eyes, "just go Rose,"

"Yeah, go jump of a cliff," Albus snickered.

"I hate you ALL!" she screamed dramatically, before running of in tears.

"Anyway, can I see the necklace?" Lily asked.

"You can have it Lil's," James smiled.

Fred passed the necklace to Lily.

It was a simple silver chain with a locket on the end.

I immediately recognised it as a family heirloom.

"That's a Goyle family heirloom, if Grace's parents find out they will torture her," I told them.

"Oh well, Lily smiled at the pretty necklace.

"Please give it back," Grace frowned.

"GET OUT!" James screamed at her.

She ran out of the compartment.

"Can you believe Rose?" Fred asked.

"I know, crying, she is such an actress, tomorrow she will be wearing mini-skirts and ignoring us like usual," I laughed, everyone joined in.

"Did Hermione and Ron really say she was a disappointment?" Albus asked James.

"Sort of, Hermione said she was worried about Rose becoming a spoilt brat and Ron said they should ignore Rose because she is now one of THEM, his words not mine," James laughed.

"I feel so sorry for Ron and Hermione, Rose really is evil," Dom sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's POV

Spoilt, mean, spiteful, little brats.

Grace's parents are going to kill her.

Grace is in tears about it.

"I am so sorry about THEM," I whispered.

"Rose it is ok, look we are nearly at Hogwarts," Grace tried to smile.

When we got off the train it was obvious Grace had been crying, I caught sight of my reflection and realised I looked awful.

Instead of my usual bright blue eyes they were puffy and red.

"Rose, your hair is a bit messy," someone called, I turned around to see Scorpios Malfoy standing behind me.

"Thanks for reminding me," I smiled.

Every year I used a spell to change my hair colour to dishwater blonde with subtle ginger and honey highlights.

The spell also made it straight.

I quickly did the spell.

"Well I guess the hair is better but your skin looks green and don't get me started on your face," he smirked.

"I can't believe we are related, Rose is beyond ugly and I am so good looking," Albus said with a sneer.

I bit my lip, I am ugly, everything about me is ugly.

I have almost white skin, carrot hair and freckles which I have covered with foundation since 3rd year.

"Can't seem to come up with a response, dumb and ugly, what can you do?" Scorpios challenged.

"Nothing I guess, buzz of Malfoy," I snarled.

"Not very friendly," Albus smirked .

"Albus, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sorry, I have better things to do," Albus smiled.

"It is really important," I bit my lip, I wanted asked him if mum and dad really did say they were disappointed in me.

"No, just go away," Albus smirked.

Scorpios's POV

"Yeah go away thorn," I repeated.

"No, I think I will walk with you to the feast," she said smugly.

"No real friends to walk with thorn?" I asked.

"Well, I could walk with Grace of Maxy but I think I will walk with my dear family," she grinned.

"Who is Maxy?" Albus asked, narrowing his eyes.

He may hate Rose but he would never want to think she was going to get hurt, by anyone who he doesn't like.

"Max Avery, you know him right?" she said sweetly.

I suddenly felt sick.

Max was a pure blood obsessed, bullying, slytherin.

"Your friends with Avery?" Albus demanded.

"Actually, we are dating," she grinned wildly.

"You are dating that, that, THAT!" Albus demanded.

"He is a great kisser," Rose shrugged.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Albus screamed.

"You ok Albie?" Fred said walking over.

"Thorn is dating Avery," I explained.

"Are you an idiot?" Fred demanded, glaring at Rose.

"No, but you are, maybe I will walk with Maxy as you lot are in a sour mood, love ya, apart from it obviously," she glared at me.

I hate her, she clearly hates me.

"She is such a slytherin," Fred said with distaste.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's POV

"I am a hat,

To sort the brats,

The hat,

that sorts,

the brats,

Back in the day,

not that far away,

people were dyeing,

people were crying,

Back in the day,

Slytherin,

Slytherin,

some say evil

Sly and ambitious,

and slytherin

Hufflepuff,

Hufflepuff,

some say stupid,

Kind and loyal,

and hufflepuff

Ravenclaw,

Ravenclaw,

some say a bore,

smart and witty,

and Ravenclaw

Hey, look, that one rhymed!

Gryffindor,

Gryffindor,

some say arrogant,

brave and noble

and Gryffindor

Which one are you?

Which one are you?

Slytherin is great,

so is ravenclaw too

Which one are you?

Come and sit down.

come and sit down,

listen to me choose,

you fate for the school,

come and sit down,"

The hat finished and everyone cheered.

"Lots of people say arrogant for gryffindorks," Grace giggled.

"Lots of people say stupid for Hufflepuff," I smirked.

"Lots of people say boring for Ravenclaw," Max laughed.

"And all of those people are Slytherin," an angry voice behind us said, we turned to see a Gryffindor from the year above me, I think his name is Dylan, he is James's friend.

"Well Slytherin is the brightest house," Max shrugged.

"What do you want anyway Dylan?" I sighed.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"Your my cousins best friend," I said in my oh duh voice.

"Rose! I didn't recognise you without the red hair," he smiled, "James would want me to give you this,"

He picked up the gravy jug and poured it over my head.

My hair darkened and the stuff dribbled down onto my clean robes.

I heard laughter erupt from the Gryffindor table.

"You stupid little brat!" I screamed, "look what you did, I hate you, Proffesor Slughorn,"

"Mr Greenich, detention," Slughorn called.

"All he gets is detention?" I demanded, "the gryffindorks always get let of the hook, if I did that I would be expelled!"

"Miss Weasley, sit down," Slughorn shouted back.

"My father will here about this!" Max suddenly jumped up.

Scorpios's POV

I couldn't help but laugh at this, MY FATHER WILL HERE ABOUT THIS, nonsense.

Rose sat down and glared at Dylan, when Max saw she had sat down he sat down next to her and they started snogging.

"I hate her," Albus scowled at the kissing couple.

"You have to admit, she has got taste, he is super cute," Lily sighed, Lily is 12.

"Shut up Lily," Albus snapped.

"I have a prank idea, why don't we send an owl to uncle Ron, informing him of his little Rosie's relationship," James smirked.

"Do you think he will care?" Fred asked.

"I don't know, Rose doesn't talk to him much and Rose is a slytherin, Ron might hate her as much as we do," James frowned.

Rose had decided at this point to levitate a message over to the table, it landed on James's head.

"Look what our dear Rosie sent," James smirked.

The piece of parchment had a picture of Dylan, James, Fred, Albus, Dom and I on it.

We were all falling of our brooms, while Max smirked at us.

"Wait!" Albus said, "maybe she is warning us,"

We are all on the quidditch team and there is a match in 2 weeks time against Slytherin.

"OR maybe she just like drawing us falling of our brooms," James laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's POV

I am sitting in the common room, sulking.

I can't believe Greenich.

And only a detention, he should be sued and expelled for the attack in a fellow pupil, I didn't even retaliate and everyone is talking about me overacting.

I will get Greenich back and his ugly friends too.

I have a plan, I am going to get Grace to give me some on the polijuice potion she managed to sneak into hogwarts.

But I don't know who's hair I am going to take and how I am going to get it.

Should I use James's, Dylan's, Albus's or Malfoy's hair?

And how will I get their hair?

And do I really want to drink it?

GROSS!

"Rose, I have a plan," Max said suddenly.

"Great, so I won't have to drink hair!" I shouted, causing a few people to stare.

"Look at what I made," he smirked, showing me a poster.

It said," Malfoy Manor, a place of torture, The Malfoy's are death eaters, they tortured Hermione Weasley. Draco Malfoy killed Dumbledore, BLAME THE MALFOY'S"

"That's fantastic, we can stick posters like this all over the school and I know a way we can get them to talk at the same time so where ever you go you will hear it," I laughed.

"This is only the beginning of revenge," Max smirked.

We left the common room at midnight and stuck them all around the castle.

Scorpius's POV

The next day when I was walking to the great hall, everyone was pointing and laughing, as I walked in, I saw 20 pictures of me.

"Malfoy Manor, a place of torture, The Malfoy's are death eaters, they tortured Hermione Weasley. Draco Malfoy killed Dumbledore, BLAME THE MALFOY'S" they all said.

I saw Rose Weasley clutching her stomach, laughing.

I felt like crying, dad never told me he killed Dumbledore or that he tortured Mrs Weasley, maybe that is why the Weasley's hated me at first.

"Death eater," Rose taunted loudly.

"Go and run to your death eater daddy, he should be in askaban," Max laughed.

I felt my blood boil.

I clenched my fist and punched him in the face, Rose screamed loudly but I didn't care.

I punched him again and again.

"Mr Malfoy, stop immediately," Professor Longbottom shouted.

"Professor, Max and I were just talking about the weather and Malf, I mean Scorp came and punched him," Rose fluttered her eyes innocently.

"I believe you insulted his family, Rose," Professor Longbottom stated, "The three of you will have 1 weeks detention, Malfoy with Hagrid, you two with Filch, you may go to the hospital wing Mr Avery,"

"This is so not fair," Rose pouted.

"Neville, maybe a weeks detention is a bit harsh," Professor Lindon said, he is only 18 and it is obvious he fancy's Rose.

"Thank you Professor Lindon," Rose curled her hair with her finger.

"As head of Gryffindor house I can decide what punishment to give for punching a gryffindor," Professor Longbottom argued.

"Actually Neville, Professor Slughorn can, Professor Lindon understands after all, he remembers school at little more tun you do," Rose sighs.

"Miss Weasley, 1 months detention anymore arguing and I will write home to your parents," Professor Longbottom glared.

"I….," she trailed of angrily, "Why don't you jet tell them at the next family party I am not invited to,"

Professor Longbottom looked angry, "You are not allowed to go on the next Hogsmeade trip,"

"Professor, just so you know, I saw your daughter snogging Dylan Greenich yesterday," Rose smirked.

"You are not allowed on any Hogsmeade trips, you are in detention for a year and I am writing to your parents,"Professor Longbottom shouted.

"Wow, I totally care, see you later Neville," Rose rolled her eyes and flounced away.

"Maybe you should not write home to her parents, it is obvious she has some home problems,"Professor Lindon smiled.

Professor Longbottom walked back up to the teachers table, Lindon followed him like a puppy dog.

"Death Eater," Grace Goyle started to chant, a few Slytherins joined in.

"Detention, all of you!" Professor Longbottom bellowed.


	5. Chapter 5: This one is short

Rose's POV

I was sitting peacefully in potions with Hufflepuff when a first year came and said that Uncle Harry and been murdered.

I ran as fast as I could to the headmistresses office.

When I got there I found out Uncle Harry had been attached after entering Hogwarts last night.

James, Albus Lily and all the cousins were in there to.

"James, Albus and Lily you may go and see him , he is in the Hospital Wing," McGonagal announced.

"I think I know who it was," Albus said suddenly.

"Who do you think it was Mr Potter?" inquired the headmistress.

"IT WAS ROSE!" Albus screamed.

"Your blaming me?" I shrieked.

"Yes, we are," James butted in.

"I hate you all! I would never do something like that, maybe it was your precious Malfoy?" I snapped angrily,

"Leave Scorp out of this you spiteful little murderer!" Lily screamed back.

Murderer?

They all think I murdered Harry?

Scorpius's POV

Rose started crying.

Lily looked like she regretted what she said immediately.

"Rose, I did…"Lily started.

"I don't care about Harry but I wouldn't hurt him. I don't believe in his mudbloods and elves deserve magic rubbish," she snapped bitterly.

"Miss Weasley, do not use that sort of language in my castle!" McGonagal shouted.

Rose ran out of the office.

"Rose, wait!" Hugo started running of.

"Don't follow her Hugo, we can't loose you to the dark side," James snapped.

Albus grabbed Hugo's arm, trying to stop him.

"She is my sister, I know she didn't mean what she said," Hugo snarled.

"Hugo, she may be a Weasley but she is a Slytherin, you heard what she said," I frowned at Hugo.

Rose may be pretty and seem innocent and look like she cares when her family say they hate her and be nice to everyone, STOP SCOPIUS.

Rose is none of those things, get a grip.

I don't like Weasley and I never will.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's POV

As soon as I left I regretted what I said.

I just proved them right.

I just proved to them that I am a spiteful Slytherin.

How could they think I tried to kill Harry.

"Rose!" a voice called.

I turned to see mum and dad standing behind me.

"Minerva told us everything you said," mum frowned.

"How could you say all those horrible things?" dad demanded angrily.

"I didn't mean them, Lily called me a murderer!" I explained.

"Lily was just upset about Harry," mum rolled her eyes.

"I suggest you go and apologise, not that it will help, you will still be a filthy brat," dad sneered.

"Ronald!" mum snapped.

I felt tears fall down my cheek.

When your own father calls you a filthy brat to your face, you know you are.

"Leave me alone and go and find your precious, perfect gryffindors," I suggested coldly.

"Rose, you know we don't, and never have, cared about you being in Slytherin," mum smiled kindly.

"Then how come you never sent me a letter and when I come home for holidays you ignore me. You don't know what it feels like to have your own parents hate you," I said bitterly.

"Rose, you know we don't hate you," mother said, looking like she was about to cry.

"How come Scopius was invited to the Christmas party but Grace wasn't?" I asked.

"Grace's dad was a coward and I don't want a piece of filth like her in my house," dad answered.

"But Draco Malfoy was a death eater," I reminded him.

"But Scopius isn't," dad replied, mum was crying now.

"Grace isn't a coward," I denied.

"Then why is she in Slytherin, all slytherins are evil cowards," dad snapped.

"Do you hear yourself?" I screamed, "You always tell me not to be prejudice but….your a hypocrite,"

I ran down to the common room.

It was only 2:00 in the afternoon so it was empty.

Sitting on a chair was a battered book, like a diary.

I opened it and saw it had ink stains all over it.

Like someone had stabbed it with a quill.

Underneath it was an exact replicate of it but it was clean and had never been wrote in.

I took a quill out my bag and wrote "Hi."

As soon as I had written it disappeared.

"Hello, what is your name," appeared.

"Rose," I wrote quickly.

"Hello Rose, my name is Regulus," appeared in the same neat handwriting.

"Are you a student in Hogwarts," I scribbled.

"I used to be. But I was murdered by the dark lord," Regulus replied.

"If you are dead how are you writing to me?" I asked.

"The dark lord trapped my brain in this book and destroyed my soul, please help me return to my family,"

"How?" this is freaky.

"In the Gryffindor boys 5th year doom, there is a bed belonging to Malfoy, in Malfoy's trunk, hidden in the lining is a green piece of clothe, take the clothe and send it to any living Black," this makes no sense.

"No blacks are living," I scribbled.

"Sirius's Black's daughter goes by the name Olivia Greenich,"

Maybe that is Dylan Greenich's mother!  
First I need to find the clothe for Regulus.


	7. Chapter 7: another short 1

Scorpios's POV

.

Albus was basically crying with relief when he saw Harry.

Harry and him are still talking about Rose.

I think Rose did all that for attention.

I am sitting in the Gryffindor common room doing DADA homework.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Weasley says she can't remember the password and wants me to let her in, should I?" a first year asked.

Probably Molly.

"Sure," I said tiredly.

The first year hurried of to let her in.

About 5 minutes later I went up to my dorm and found Rose Weasley looking through my trunk.

"Euh Rose? What do you think you are doing?" I demanded.

"Checking for moths," she said lamely.

I raised an eyebrow.

"They are all around Hogwarts," she nodded.

"Why are you bothering to look in my trunk, you hate me," I reminded her.

"Well um well um when you come to Uncle Harry's house….." she started.

"The uncle Harry YOU attacked," I interrupted.

"Why you little son of a death eater!" She shouted.

"What do you call me?" I shrieked, my blood boiled.

"Well nice talking to you, I need to go," she smiled, keeping her hand behind her back.

"What's behind your back?" I asked.

"Nothing, bye," she said and ran out of the room.

I walked over to the trunk and realised the lining had been ripped.

Whatever she was looking for in my trunk, I think she really wanted it.

And found it!

.

Rose's POV

.

I got the cloth.

Now I need to go and find Dylan.

He is probably waiting for James outside the hospital wing.

I went to look and he there he stood on his own.

"Hi Dylan," I smiled.

"What do you want Weasley?" he demanded.

"Do you know Olivia Greenich?" I asked.

"Yeah, she is my aunt, why?" he admitted.

"Are you related by blood?" I asked quickly.

"No she is my dad's brother's wife," he stared at me, confused.

"So, I was just wondering if you could, you know, maybe, tell me where she lives?" I asked

"She works in the ministry, in the same office as Ginny Potter," he said proudly.

I turned to walk away.

"Wait! Why do you care?" he called.

"I just do, bye," I ran away


	8. Chapter 8 very short, sorry!

I am in the Library, just about to inform Regular's of the good news.

Dear Regulars

I know where Olivia Black is and I have the cloth, what should I do know,

love Rose

Dear Rose

Well done, I am most grateful.

Cut Olivia's hand and dry the blood with the cloth.

Then burn this book and the cloth over a fire in the Slytherin year 5 boys dorm.

Love Regulars

"Can I have my flag back Weasley?" a deep voice asked.

Scorpius Malfoy stood behind me.

"What flag?" I asked.

"This one," he said, pulling Regulars's piece of cloth out my bag, "I don't know why you want it and to be honest I don't care,"

"Give it back," I shouted.

"SSSSHHHH," people hissed.

"Give it back you cockroach," I snapped.

"No, you snake," he laughed.

Suddenly his eyes snagged onto the book.

"What is that?" he asked.

"My notebook," I said quickly.

Scopius's POV

LIAR

I know that book is a horcrux.

"Weasley that book is evil," I hissed.

"No it isn't Malfoy," she said simply

"Who is in that book," I asked.

"Regulus Black," she admitted.

"Why are you helping him?" I asked.

"He is my friend," She argued like a child.

"Your wrong," I said.


	9. Chapter 9: Long one, YAY

Scorpius's POV

.

She ran away.

A horcrux!

Why hadn't her parents told her about them.

That book had dark magic in it's core.

Only few people can feel dark magic.

Luckily I am one of them.

Well, sort of.

She will never listen to me so it doesn't really make a difference.

"Hey Scorp, what's up?" Albus asked.

"Al, your evil cousin is being possessed by a horcrux," I blurted out.

"Yeah and I am ugly, very funny Scorp," Albus laughed sarcastically, "Can we please not talk about my death eater wannabe cousin?"

He thinks it is a joke.

I hope Regulus Black is a goody like everyone says he is.

.

Rose's POV

.

Dust hit my nose as I pulled a huge boulder towards the forest.

I pulled out the diary and wrote

NOW WHAT?

Regulus replied

GO DOWN THE HOLE.

What hole?

Oh, the hole that the boulder was over.

I jumped.

Carefully I crept through the old tunnel.

It looked like no one had been in it for 100 years.

The wall looked so old if I touched them they would crumble and the whole thing would fall down on me.

I wrote

NOW WHAT

Regulus replied

GO TO THE END OF THE TUNNEL, IT WILL LEAD YOU TO THE MINISTERS OFFICE

What should I say to Kingsly.

I don't think, "I am trying to find Olivia Greenwich to take her blood and bring Regulus back to life," will go down to well.

Wait!

I could say Uncle Harry asked me to go to his office and check everyone else is ok.

.

Grace's POV

.

"Rose, Rose!" I shout whispered.

She said to meet her in the library, where is she?

"Fancy seeing you here Goyle," a voice drawled, I turned to see James Potter, Fred Weasley and their arrogant friends.

"I go to school here too," I snapped.

I started to walk away from them when James grabbed my arm.

"Did you miss this?" he asked, holding up my family heirloom necklace.

That necklace had caused me so much pain, my parents tortured me, I still had a few bruises and scars.

"I, I, I um, no?" I stuttered like an idiot, causing them to burst out laughing.

"I think she has," Fred laughed.

"Can I have it back?" I asked.

"No, you snake," James laughed, swinging it around.

"P, p, p, p, please?" I asked.

"If you put this in Rose's shampoo, then we will know and give it back to you, or if you don't we will have to let Lily have it," James sighed, acting sad, causing the others to laugh.

If I get the necklace back,e everything will be okay, but what about Rose, she has seemed distance recently.

"Okay," I whispered.

"Good, don't ruin this prank, I know how dumb you are," Fred laughed.

Wait!

Will they stay true to there words.

Before I could ask they walked away.

Great, now I have to prank my best friend and try and get that bruise of my arm with magic so I don't always have to wear long sleeves.

.

Fred's POV

.

Weirdo.

Why is Goyle so strange.

Who wears long sleeves during the summer?

.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

.

HEY GUYS, PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES, WHAT DID YOU THINK? LIKE IT, HATE IT. NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE ABOUT ROSE. ANY IDEA'S WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN. DO YOU THINK HER BRAIN SHOULD BE MAGICALLY PUT IN BELLATRIX'S BODY SO SHE LOOKS LIKE A YOUNG BELLATRIX. IS THAT TOO FREAKY?


	10. Chapter 10: short sorry!

Rose's POV

Luckily when I arrived nobody was in kingsley's office.

I crept through.

WHERE IS HER OFFICE, I wrote.

JUST DOWN THE HALL, Regulus replied.

I opened the door and walked down the hall.

It was decorated in rich colours and had a slightly scary air to it.

I saw an office labelled Olivia Greenwich

I knocked on the door.

I really hadn't thought this through.

First of all, why am I helping someone who I don't even know?

Second, how am I going to get her blood, I mean I can hardly say, I need your blood to bring my friend back to live.

And lastly, what will I do when Regulus is back to life?

HOW DO YOU WANT ME TO GET HER BLOOD? I wrote

USE THE IMPERIOUS CURSE, he replied.

But that is illegal!

I can't perform an illegal curse.

Wait, the ministry won't mind if it is for someones life, would they?

But why would Regulus tell me to use the curse?

It is an evil curse!

I tried to throw the book away but I couldn't.

I couldn't move my own body, I couldn't scream with my own voice.

I could barely think.

I watched as my arm opened the door.

I listened as I whispered, "Imperio."

I watched as I dabbed the material in her blood.

I felt powerless as I collapsed.

.

Regulus's POV

.

Finally!

I have waited so long for this.

Finally will I live again.

I have fully possessed Rose Weasley.

I guess she had to die, otherwise I wouldn't be able to save myself.

I need to live.

For the good side.

I need to redeem the noble house of black.

I can't let a half-blood, blood-traitor family have it.

"Wait!" someone screamed, I turned to see Harry Potter, standing next to Ron Weasley.

"What are you doing to my daughter!" Ron Weasley shouted.

"Why do you care?" I asked smirking.

"You are under arrest," another voice said, I turned to see a guard.

Harry Potter grabbed my diary and pulled the gryffindor sword out of a hat, he stabbed the diary.

'No!' I shouted.

I felt unimaginable pain.

I screamed.

THANKS FOR READING, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!


End file.
